Sense of Humor
by Rei Kinneas
Summary: It's always bothered me that Usagi and Mamoru are suddenly okay with each other after they find out their secret identities. Here's my response to that. First Season.


Sense of Humor  
By Rei Kinneas  
Rated: PG/PG-13  
  
*************************************************  
  
If we judge of love by its usual effects, it resembles hatred more than friendship.  
-La Rouchefoucauld  
  
*************************************************  
*************************************************  
  
  
They didn't notice the stares they got as they walked down a busy street in Juuban-ku. Five beautiful young girls no more than 15 out for a night on the town.  
  
"Are you sure it won't be too crowded, Mako-chan?" the girl with long black hair asked.  
  
"We'll definitely be able to get a seat," the tallest of them said. "Daiju-san was a friends of my father's and told me when he opened it that he would always reserve seats for me if I wanted him to." Usagi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Good, because I'm hungry!"  
  
"You're always hungry," Rei said, a small look of disgust passing over her face.  
  
"Most times," Usagi conceded. "But Rei-chan, you're the one who ate four donuts the last time you were at my house." Rei turned red with anger, but was unable to come up with a reply as the other girls laughed.  
  
"Seems the pot shouldn't call the teaspoon black, ne Rei-chan?" Minako said merrily.  
  
"Eh, Minko-chan, I think you mean kettle," Ami interrupted quietly.  
  
"I meant what I said," Minako stated firmly. Ami just shook her head in defeat, already used to their new friend's antics.  
  
"Here it is," Makoto announced, leading them into the newest sushi bar in Juuban. Being new and hip, it was full, with a line already forming outside, but there were five empty seats right at the counter.  
  
"Heya Mako-chan!" A large man in a white apron called from behind the counter.  
  
"Konban-wa, Daiju-san!" Makoto yelled over the din of the crowded restaurant.  
  
"The best seats in the house for you and your friends," he said pointing to the open seats. When they were close enough he leaned over the counter and crushed Makoto in a hug. While they caught up with each other the rest of the girls took their seats and looked over the menu. Usagi was on the end next to   
a man who was bent over a book. Daiju pulled a man behind the counter towards them.  
  
"This is Ken, he's the best sushi chef in all of Tokyo and he'll be serving you tonight. You won't be disappointed, I assure you."  
  
"Hajimemashite," the small man said with a bow. He spoke quietly and his movements were quick.  
  
"You just call me if you need anything, okay Mako-chan?" Daiju said, and then he was off tending to other customers. Makoto chuckled.  
  
"That's Daiju alright!"  
  
"Do you girls know what you want?" Ken asked. They all shrugged, pouring over their menus now.  
  
"Maybe I'll get one of everything!" Usagi joked. She and the other girls were too busy laughing to notice the man next to her look up and stare at them through dark bangs.  
  
"That would be a good idea, Odango Atama," he found himself saying. "Then your body could look just like your hair." The blonde beside him froze and turned slowly to face him.  
  
"Do you purposely try to ruin my days, Mamoru-baka?" she asked.  
  
"You're not being very respectful Odango Atama." Usagi ignored him and turned to her friends.  
  
"Does anyone want to switch seats with me?" she asked with a note of pleading in her voice. They all stared at her blankly and shook their heads, then quickly turned their attention to ordering their food. "Traitors," Usagi muttered.  
  
"Yeah, what kind of friends ar ethey?" Mamoru asked, not exactly liking the idea of having Usagi by his side the entire night.  
  
"And what would you like?" Ken asked Usagi having movied down the line of her friends. Usagi thought for a moment.  
  
"Surprise me," she said. Ken smiled.  
  
"One order of sushi surprise, check," he said. He took Mamoru's order too and then began making their sushi.  
  
"So Odango Atama-"  
  
"I've told you a million times not to call me that, Mamoru-BAKA. You're supposed to be smart, you should have no trouble remembering that my name is Usagi!"  
  
"Have a sense of humor Odango, can't you take a joke?"  
  
"Only when it's funny!" she spat our and turned her back on him to begin a conversation with Minako. Mamoru shrugged and turned back to his book. They didn't look at each other the entire rest of the meal, and so they didn't notice that Ken served them the exact same thing. And if anything tasted funny, they were too busy ignoring each other to notice.  
  
Finally Usagi heard Mamoru get up and watched his back as he walked out of the resaurant. She sighed with relief.  
  
"Thanks Gods he's gone," she said.  
  
"You know, maybe I just don't know him well because I'm new here and all, but he doesn't seem that bad. I don't know why you two fight all the time. In fact, I think you'd make a cute couple." Usagi looked at Minako like she'd gone insane.  
  
"Me and Mamoru? Now -that's- a joke."  
  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
They stood before each other in the moonlight, everything still compared to the battle that had just ended.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen," she whispered to him, two simple words conveying all of her gratitude and love.  
  
"Sailor Moon," he acknowledged, letting her hear the confusion, but deep care for her. He looked at her blode hair and cheeks still stained pink from her exertion in battle. He took in her incredible beauty, only his memory of the elusive princess keeping him back.  
  
It was a still night, yet out of nowhere a large gust of wind blew. Before Tuxedo Kamen could do anything his hat and mask had blown off his face.  
  
"Mamoru?" Sailor Moon asked, and there was something about that voice.  
  
"How ... How do you know who I am?" he asked.  
  
"You've no idea how much I hoped it would be you," Sailor Moon said, softly stepping closer to him. "How many nights I dreamed it was you." She was very close now and her proximity stirred something within him. Then she lightly touched her brooch and Usagi stood before him.  
  
"Usako," he whispered, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Hello Mamo-chan," she said softly, turning her face to him. More words would have been said, but he quickly covered her mouth with his own, and they kissed in the moonlight, and it was heaven.  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
Mamoru sat up in bed and thought about his dream. He shook his head. Usagi, Sailor Moon? It was too absurd even to laugh at.  
  
*Must be the sushi,* he decided. He lay back down to go to sleep trying to forget the way her lips had felt. So soft and ...  
  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
"Hey Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Makoto asked as they ate lunch the next day.  
  
"Hm? What?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I asked what was wrong - you're more on an airhead than ususal."  
  
"Oh. I just had some really weird dreams last night," Usagi said.  
  
"Do you remember them?" Ami asked.  
  
"No," she lied. She felt bad about lying, but she couldn't tell them how her heartbeat had quickened as she stepped near Mamoru, how she had longed to kiss him (and did). She tried to stop those thoughts.  
  
*I said I ony laugh if it's funny,* she told the kamis. *Mamoru - Tuxedo Kamen? Now I'm the one going insane. Must be the sushi.*  
  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
Mamoru was still distracted by his dream when he walked to the arcade that afternoon. *Usagi couldn't be Sailor Moon, could she?* Okay, so they both had the blue eyes, and the odangos -   
  
"Oof!" he had been so distracted he had run into someone. "Gomen-" he began, but stopped because the person he had run into was already apologizing profusely. And it wasn't just any person (*of course*) it was Usagi.  
  
As soon as he looked at her he remembered his dream more vividly, and he felt heat rising to his cheeks. It wound't have been so bad except for that kiss! He could've just laughed it off like the stupid dream that it was, if not for that kiss! When, as he watched her apologizing, he found himself wondering if kissing her would be like it was in his dream, he knew he had to do something.  
  
"Gomen nasai!" he blurted out and rushed into the arcade.  
  
Usagi looked at his retreating back, her mind working furiously. *That couldn't have been Mamoru - he didn't make fun of you. And besides, you were wondering what if would be like to kiss him, and you would never wonder what it would be like to kiss Mamoru, despite strange dreams where he's ...* She stopped herself angrily, picked herself up off the ground and walked into the arcade. She checked to make sure. Yes, of course it had been Mamoru.  
  
*Then why did he apologize to you? Why didn't he make fun of you for being a klutz? -What- is going on here?!* None of the kamis chose to answer her, so she did what she always did in times of mental crisis. She sat down in front fo the Sailor V game and concentrated on kicking the bad guys' butts.  
  
Mamoru watched her from the counter. Now that he had noticed her blue eyes, he couldn't seem to not notice them. They were a shade darker now that she was concentrating, and they flashed when she was angry.  
  
"If you take a picture, Mamoru-kun, it won't get mad at you for staring."  
  
"Huh, what?" Mamoru looked up at Motoki, who was leaning against the counter.  
  
"I don't know how Usagi-chan would react to you staring at her. A picture won't get mad at you or call you names."  
  
"I wasn't staring at her," Mamoru said gruffly, turning away from Usagi. Motoki shrugged.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do say so, and what was that look?" Mamoru asked defensively.  
  
"What look?" Motoki asked.  
  
"You gave me a look!" Mamoru accused.  
  
"I didn't give you a look."  
  
"Yes you did," Mamoru demanded. "What did you mean by it?" Motoki shrugged again.  
  
"I just don't see why you and Usagi-chan have to fight all the time. If you ask me, I think she's a cute and sweet girl. In fact, I think you two would make agreat couple." Mamoru sat there, stunned.  
  
"That's not even funny Motoki-kun. I don't have to put up with this, I'm leaving. Me and Odango," he muttered as he walked towards the door. "Now that's a joke." A memory of last night's dream surfaced, of her soft lips on his, the curve of her hips under the short blue sailor skirt ... He squashed it angrily and stalked home.  
  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
Usagi was about to beat the boss on a whole new level when she saw a flash of black hair walking out the doors. She knew it was Mamoru even without taking her eyes off the game. But for some reason she took her eyes off the game anyway and watched him leave. The electronic music brought her attention back to the game and the blinking words of Game Over.  
  
"Dammit!" she swore uncharacteristically and pounded the controls with her fist. This day was awful and it was all Mamoru-baka's fault. *It was just a stupid dream!* she yelled at herself. *Mamoru is still a jerk, still conceited, and he is not, I repeat, NOT Tuxedo Kamen!*  
  
She was not going to let this bother her anymore. She was going to go home, go to sleep, and when she woke up, everything was going to be back to normal. *Yes, sleep.* she decided as she walked out of the arcade. *He can't bother me in my sleep.*   
  
Unfortunately she was very, very wrong.  
  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
Makoto could hear the shouts from down the street. *Oh no, not again.* She briefly considered bypassing the arcade altogether, but she had to bring Usagi to the meeting at Hikawa Jinja. *Besides, maybe they'll stop soon* she thought. It wasn't bloody likely, but a girl could hope, couldn't she?  
  
She resisted the urge to cover her ears as the noise level grew exponentially with the opening of the doors. There were Usagi and Mamoru, in the middle of the arcade, verbally tearing each other's throat's out. Makoto gave them wide berth and sat at the counter near Motoki.  
  
"This is the fourth day this week!" she said.  
  
"I know," Motoki said, dismayed. "They're starting to scare away customers."  
  
"I didn't think it could get worse," Makoto said, watching Usagi's hands clench and unclench by her sides.   
  
"Look you sorry excuse for a human being," Usagi was yelling, "I don't need your 'advice' on how to live my life! I'd rather be a little clumsy and get less than perfect grades than be a neurotic, cold hearted -bastard- like you!"  
  
"Whoa," Makoto said, hearing sweet little Usagi curse.  
  
"That's the third time today," Motoki said.   
  
"I think this is going too far," Makoto ventured.  
  
"I agree." Motoki hopped over the counter and walked up to Mamoru and Usagi. "Stop it!" he yelled into their faces, iterrupting Mamoru's loud reply. They turned their heads to look at him. "If you guys are agoing to argue, then do it somewhere else. We're trying to run a business here."  
  
"Good idea," Mamoru said. "I'm leaving. I have better things to do than waste my time on a spoiled brat!"  
  
"Die and rot!" Usagi yelled at his back. She probably would have run after him had Makoto not grabbed her arm.   
  
"Come on Usagi-chan, we're going to be late to meet everyone else."  
  
"Fine," Usagi huffed. "Let's go." Makoto looked back at Motoki as she was dragged out of the arcade, but all he could do was give her a sympathetic look.  
  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
Mamoru began to shake as he walked home, and it wasn't just because of fury. He knew he had been pretty harsh on Usagi this past week, but he couldn't help it! If he hadn't insulted her, he probably would have kissed her. *Besides* his mind defended himself. *She's been a willing partner. She even   
started it today.*  
  
He was just glad she fought back. He didn't know what he would do if she started crying or ran away. In fact that was exactly what happened in his dream last night. And he had followed her, and she had looked so beautiful crying, but so sad it made his heart wrench. And then he had - *NO!* He stopped   
walking to stomp his feet on the ground. *I am not thinking about that! It's just a dream! It's just a stupid dream!*  
  
*A dream you have every night,* another part of his mind said.  
  
"Shut up!" he snarled out loud, causing several people to stop and stare. Before his blush could show he hurried along. This week had been awful and it was all Odango Atama's fault! Why couldn't she just get out of his dreams? He made his decision. He just wasn't going ot sleep tonight. She couldn't bother him if he wasn't asleep.  
  
Unfortunately, he too was very, very wrong.  
  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
"Ohayo Mamoru-kun," Motoki said cheerfully the next morning.  
  
"Hm," Mamoru grunted. He plopped himself down at the counter. A couple of seats away Makoto stood up.  
  
"It's a deal then, onii-san?" Motoki nodded.   
  
"I'll start making plans Mako-chan. Ja ne!" Once Makoto was out the door Motoki turned back to Mamoru. "You don't look so hot buddy. Did you sleep at all last night?"  
  
"No," Mamoru mumbled.  
  
"Well that wasn't a very smart thing to do."  
  
"Shut up. I've been having these really weird dreams. I didn't want to have them again." Not that staying up all night had helped him any.   
  
He was now officially going insane. At least seven times last night he could have sworn he saw Sailor Moon, or sometimes Usagi on his balcony. Twice he thought he heard her whisper in his ear, and once he even felt her leaning up against his chest, warm and petite within the circle of his arms . *Arg!   
Stop it!*  
  
"Weird dreams?" Motoki asked. "Are you sure you're not sick?"  
  
*Yes that's it!* Of course! They were fever dreams! He was sick, he had a fever, he had had a fever all week - of 102! He had pneumonia and ... and all sorts of other bad stuff! He was wasting away, he was -   
  
"You don't have a fever," Motoki said, taking his hand away from Mamoru's forehead.  
  
*Damn.*  
  
"Maybe you should just go home and get some sleep," Motoki suggested. Mamoru nodded miserably. Even the dreams were better than what he had endured last night. He stood up to leave but Motoki stopped him. "Hey Mamoru-kun, tomorrow afternoon we're going to go on a picnic, will you come?" Mamoru didn't ususally like these things, but he owed Motoki. Besides, anything to get his mind off the dreams.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there." He trudged out of the game center and turned the corner. Motoki smiled. Mamoru had been so tired he hadn't even asked who 'we' was.  
  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
"Usagi-chan! Your friends are here!"  
  
"Be right there, Okaasan!" Pigtails flying behind her, Usagi ran down the stairs, grabbed a picnic basket and bolted out the door, Rei and Minako in tow.  
  
"Hey Odango, slow down!" Rei yelled. "We're not going to be late!" Usagi stopped short in the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're not going to be late. We were early to pick you up."  
  
"Oh well that's good," Usagi said and began walking at a more sedate pace. Minako giggled and Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"So Usagi-chan, what's in the basket?" Minako asked.  
  
"It's not food you made, is it?" Rei asked warily. Usagi giggled.  
  
"No, I wouldn't torture everyone like that." She lifted the lid. In it were two bottles of soda and a box of green tea. Rei let out a loud sigh of relief that Usagi pointedly ignored.  
  
"Where's Mako-chan and Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Mako-chan had so much food that Motoki's giving her a ride," Rei told her. Usagi's mouth began to water.  
  
"And Ami-chan's running late at cram school, so she'll come when her class ends," Minako added.   
  
It was a beautiful early spring day so they took their time, and by the time they got to the park, Makoto and Motoki were already setting up the picnic under a cherry tree in full blossom on a hill overlooking the lake.  
  
"Oh Wai! Mako-chan it all looks so good!" Usagi said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"You'll have to wait until everyone else gets here," Makoto admonished laughing.  
  
"But Ami-chan's cram school is running late and she said to start without her."  
  
"Then we're still waiting for one more person," Motoki said.   
  
"Who?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Motoki, I'm going to kill you," a voice said from behind her. She froze, then turned around slowly, praying it wasn't who thought it was.  
  
Fate is forever cruel.  
  
"He's the person we're waiting for?" she asked quietly, her face expressionless.  
  
"Now that we're all here, we can start," Motoki said cheerfully. Usagi looked up into Mamoru's face, getting closer and closer to panic. She was sure that his expression of disgust and fear was now mirrored on her own. Her heart began to beat faster.  
  
"I'm going home," she said almost breathlessly. "I'm going home right now." She pushed past Mamoru and began running. But she didn't get very far before she ran into someone. She scrambled to feet and began running again, but a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. It was Ami.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, looking very bewildered, her glasses hanging crookedly from her face still.  
  
"Home," Usagi said shortly, turning to run. But Ami wouldn't let her.  
  
"Why are you going home? We haven't even started yet," she said, the hand not holding onto Usagi reaching up to straighten her glasses.  
  
"Ami-chan, please let me go. I ... I can't stay here."  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi-chan." Motoki had walked up behind Ami. "Mako-chan and I, we planned all this. Having you and Mamoru together."  
  
"Why?" Motoki smiled.  
  
"Well for one thing, you guys are gonna make us all go deaf if you keep it up. But more seriously, you two are my friends, and I can't stand to see you hurting each other for no reason. At first I thought it was all in good fun, but this past week, well, it's been brutal."  
  
"Way too brutal," agreed Makoto.  
  
"So we just, we decided we had to make you two get along," Motoki continued. "Please, try to be nice to each other for the afternoon. For us." Usagi cringed. They knew her weakness well. She hung her head.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay."  
  
"Wa-hoo!" Makoto jumped into the air and waved her fist around. Usagi gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Thank you for doing this Usagi-chan," Ami said quietly as they walked back to the picnic site where Motoki was frantically trying to convince Mamoru to stay. Usagi hoped he wouldn't be as weak as she. "Besides," Ami continued, "I think you and Mamoru-san will get along if you give each other a chance." Usagi shook her head.  
  
"I think you're wrong Ami-chan. I'll try not to fight with him for everyone's sake, but beyond that, I don't think so."  
  
"As long as you try it will be good enough for us." Usagi looked up as they neared the picnic blanket and saw Mamoru sitting dejectedly at one corner. *They got us both,* she thought, sitting a few seats away from him so that she wouldn't have to be near him or looking at him. *Kami-sama, help me survive this afternoon.*  
  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
*Well,* Mamoru thought, *at least the food was good.* The picnic blanket had been cleared away and he stretched his legs out in front of him. Soon he could leave and all would be well once again. Amazingly enough he and Usagi hadn't gotten in a single fight all afternoon. Maybe because they were ignoring each other. But he had managed to have a fascinating conversation with Ami about new breakthroughs in medicine, and Usagi hadn't talked much. He gathered that was a little bit unusual, but who was he to complain.  
  
He was beginning to get his wits back around her. They were only dreams, and really quite ludicrous dreams at that. He cared very deeply for Sailormoon and his subconcious was just making him realize the similarities in Usagi had to Sailormoon and then playing with his mind (as his subconcious was wont to do) and making dreams where the two were the same people. There was no reason for him to get all worked up about it. No reason at all. Beside him, Ami stood up.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful afternoon everyone. I have to go. My mother doesn't work the night shift tonight and we wanted to spen the evening together."  
  
"Bye Ami-chan!" the girls all chorused. Mamoru was about to get up, make his excuses, and leave too when Makoto spoke up.  
  
"We almost forgot about the rowboats!"  
  
"What?" Mamoru asked.   
  
"Mako-chan and I rented some rowboats," Motoki explained. "How about it everybody?" Mamoru shrugged. Why not. They all walked down to the dock where three rowboats were tied up. Minako and Rei jumped into one and immediately began rowing towards the middle of the lake. Mamoru turned to Motoki to ask which one he wanted when he heard Makoto say,  
  
"Motoki-nii-san, how about this one?"  
  
"Sure, that one looks good," Motoki answered.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Usagi interrupted, seeing them going towards a boat together. "If you two go together, that leaves me to be in a boat with him." She pointed rudely at Mamoru. Mamoru himself wasn't too happy about that.  
  
"Don't you think this is taking it a little far?" he asked Motoki coldly.  
  
"Come on you guys, it's just a boat ride," Motoki said with a smile. Neither Usagi nor Mamoru were amused.  
  
"We-he-hell, I think it's time I got home," Usagi said, putting a hand behind her head and backing up. "Lots of homework to be done." For once Mamoru wasn't going to tease her, not when she was doing something to get them out of this.  
  
"Yeah," Mamoru echoed. "Papers to write, books to read, you know the drill, now if you'll excuse me," he only got half way around when Motoki interrupted.  
  
"No, I will not excuse you," he said, smile gone and face hard. "Remember your promise?" Mamoru cursed. Motoki had called him this morning and made him promise to participate in all the activities of the picnic. He was starting to regret being such a good friend and saying yes.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Usagi-chan," Makoto said, stepping into the boat. "You want to ruin a good afternoon over one silly boat ride?" Almost quicker than Usagi and Mamoru could blink Motoki and Makoto were in the boat and rowing far far away from the dock.  
  
"Traitor," Mamoru heard Usagi mutter. "She just wants to be with Motoki-nii-san."  
  
"You could just leave," Mamoru said. Usagi shook her head.  
  
"I can't leave now or Rei and Makoto will make fun of me the rest of my life." She turned a hopeful glance to him. "You could just leave." Mamoru sighed.  
  
"I promised Motoki I'd participate in all the activities of the picnic today."  
  
"Well why did you do a stupid thing like that?" Usagi yelled at him.  
  
"He was begging!" Mamoru defended himself. "Have you ever seen Motoki beg? It's pathetic, and not a pretty sight!" Usagi's shoulders drooped.  
  
"Okay, let's just do it," she said. "We get in there, row around a little bit, ignore each other, and then our duties will be fulfilled and we can go home and make sure we always question who's coming to   
the picnics."  
  
"Fine, let's just be quick about it."   
  
"Fine." They got onto the boat and Mamoru took up the oars. He started rowing out to the middle of the lake, Usagi avoiding his gaze by looking to the water. They were almost to the middle of the lake, then he'd turn around, go back to the dock, go home, and consider whether or not to castrate Motoki.   
  
"Oh wow!" Usagi said suddenly, leaning over the side. "Look at all the koi*!" Mamoru tried to readjust his grip on the oar; the change in weight in the boat made it hard to hold onto. She jumped to the other side of the boat to see the passing fish. It rocked precariously and Mamoru felt the wooden oar slipping out of his hand.  
  
"No, no no!" he yelled, trying to keep a hold of it.   
  
Splash.   
  
Usagi whirled around and saw the oar floating away.  
  
"Mamoru-baka! What did you do? We need that!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault, Odango Atama! If you hadn't rocked the boat so much I wouldn't have dropped it!" He yelled back.  
  
"So now this is my fault?" She stood up. "Don't blame your mistakes on me, you jerk! Now try and figure out a way for us to get back to shore!" Completely forgetting he was in a rowboat, Mamoru jumped up too.  
  
"You're always blaming me for your incompetence, Odango! Why don't you just take some responsibility?"  
  
"If you weren't such a conceited idiot maybe you'd realize that you weren't perfect!" Usagi screamed.   
  
"If you weren't such a Meatball Head we'd be on our way back to the dock right now!"  
  
"What the hell is a meatball?!"  
  
From about ten feet away in another boat, Rei and Minako watched the arguing couple with growing dread.  
  
"This doesn't look good," Rei said.  
  
"Maybe we pushed them a little too far?" Minako asked quietly. They watched the boat rock back and forth precariously, neither of the occupents noticing, still arguing. Then there were two simultaneous shouts as the boat tipped too far, cut off by -   
  
Splash. Splash.  
  
"Just a little," Rei whispered faintly.  
  
Usagi surfaced spluttering and gasped for air. She couldn't believe it, she was IN the lake! Not only was she in the lake, it was freezing! Somebody obviously hadn't told it that it was spring! She could hear Mamoru surface on the other side of the upside down boat. She resolutely began to swim towards the dock, not even bothering to see if Mamoru was okay. He could drown for all she cared. It was a long swim and she was very tired by the time she neared the dock. Mamoru had passed her a while ago and was now standing, fuming, on the dock. He didn't offer to help her up when she reached it, and she didn't want his help. She easily levered herself onto the dock. Being Sailormoon had made her stronger than she looked.  
  
She faced Mamoru, teeth chattering, and was about to let him have it for dumping them both in the lake when two boats pulled up to the dock and Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Motoki clambered out onto the dock.   
  
"Um, Usagi-chan, could you come here for a moment?" Minako asked quietly. Angry at being denied her rage, Usagi stomped over to Minako.   
  
"What?" she snapped. Minako leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Your um, well, it's just that, uh, your shirt, it's kind of see through." Usagi looked down in horror at her wet, -white-, blouse. She felt a fierce blush begin to cover her face. She looked at Minako, wide eyed, and then at Mamoru. A smirk covered his face and she could tell he was keeping in his laughter. Her eyes narrowed. She marched up to Mamoru her face still burning in embarassment and rage.  
  
"I have never hated anyone before, in my entire life," she said quietly. "Congratulations, you're the first. I hate you Chiba Mamoru!" she burst out, tears springing from her eyes. "I hate you! I hate you!"   
  
And before another word could be said, she pushed past him and ran out of the park.  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
For the first time in her short career as Sailormoon, Usagi wanted to kiss a youma. After the day she had had, and what Mamoru had done to her, she had hoped she wasn't going to have another of those weird dreams. The dream payed no attention to her desires, however, so she much happier than she should   
have been when the beeping of her communicator woke her from her sleep.  
  
"Youma at the docks," Sailormercury's tiny face said. "It's draining the energy from sailor's and demanding your rainbow crystal." Usagi nodded. "I'll be right there." Luna sleepily raised her head.   
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"An attack, Luna," Usagi said, almost cheerfully. "Let's go. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
The night was cool, but it refreshed Sailormoon. For once the run through the city was exhilarating, not terror filled. The cool wind on her face helped banish the dream and that afternoon's embarassment.  
  
Too soon, she reached the docks and fear began to creep back into the pit of her stomach. She pushed it down savagely. She searched out the sounds of battle. From the shouts she could hear, Sailormars and Sailorvenus were already there with Mercury. She reached the battle site at the same time as Sailorjupiter and immediately let fly her tiara. She was in a fighting mood tonight.  
  
Black blood gushed from the wound on the youma's arm and it turned to face her as she replaced her tiara. Instead of whimpering and trying to run, she pulled her wand out and held her ground, growling   
at the youma.  
  
"You picked the wrong night to pick on me, buster," she told it quietly. The youma attacked with what looked like dirty and polluted water. Sailormoon began to power up her wand to defend herself, when suddenly she wasn't facing the youma anymore. Her eyes were filled with the pristine white shirt of   
Tuxedo Kamen. "I was on it Tuxedo Kamen-sama," she said quietly, but not really minding being held in his arms. That is, until an image from her interrupted dream flashed across her mind. *Damn* she thought to herself. *This is never going to stop unless ...*  
  
Tuxedo Kamen set her down a small distance from the fight.  
  
"I'm glad that you want to fight, be please be careful. We can't lose you Sailormoon." She nodded. He turned away, but she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Please, will you wait a moment, I ... I need to talk to you. Please." He was silent for a moment, looking into her eyes as if searching for something. Then he nodded.  
  
"Thank you," she said breathlessly, and ran back to the fight.  
  
Mars had just hit the youma with a Fire Soul and it was having a hard time getting back up. *Perfect timing,* Sailormoon thought, and pulled out her wand again.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" Immediately Sailormoon felt her energy drain from her and into the wand, turning the youma back into the sailor he had been. He collapsed on the ground and Mercury immediately began to check over him with her computer, but Sailormoon spared no more thoughts on him. She was entirely focused on Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
She couldn't untangle all of the emotions bubbling inside of her, but she knew one thing. If she was ever going to be at peace, she needed to know that Chiba Mamoru was not Tuxedo Kamen. And there was only one way to make sure that wasn't true: to find out who Tuxedo Kamen really was.  
  
He waited for her, silent and imposing, but Sailormoon knew better than to let that intimidate her. She stopped about five feet away from him, unsure of how to begin.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama ... I trust you with my life, and in everything else. I trust you completely. But I need to know one thing." She swallowed the lump building up in her throat. "Who are you?"  
  
  
*******************  
*******************  
  
  
"Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen watched Sailormoon force the words out of her mouth, as if afraid of what his reaction would be. *And rightly so,* he thought. "Who are you really?" she elaborated, gaining confidence. "When you're not Tuxedo Kamen? I need to know that one thing." Tuxedo Kamen saw the other senshi notice the conversation between them and gather a few feet away. When he didn't answer she began to lose her confidence again.  
  
"I'll ... of course, I'll tell you who I am too. We can work together to beat the Dark Kingdom, if we know who we really are."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen paused. He hadn't been going to tell her, but if she was going to tell him who she was ... The need to know suddenly hit him full force. He needed to know that the dreams were wrong. He needed to know that Odango Atama wasn't Sailormoon. He nodded slightly and Sailormoon's eyes widened. Ever so slowly he took off his hat. He heard the other senshi gasp, realizing what he was about to do, but he kept his eyes on Sailormoon's.  
  
There was only one thing keeping his identity a secret now, the domino mask that had become as much a part of him as his dreams of the princess. Sailormoon's eyes never left his as his hand traveled slowly to the edge of the mask.  
  
"My name," he began as he pulled it off, "is-"  
  
"Mamoru," Sailormoon gasped. He let the mask flutter to the ground.  
  
"How did you -" but he never got to finish his question, because Sailormoon was running away. She didn't turn back once, but Mamoru was sure he had seen tears streaming down her face. "How did you know my name?" he called after her retreating form, but either she didn't hear him, or she refused to answer. Soon, she was gone completely.  
  
"How did you know who I am?" he screamed to the air where she had been.  
  
  
*************************************************  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
*koi : the japanese word for carp. I just thought it sounded better.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
